sofiafandomcom-20200213-history
Hexley Hall
Hexley Hall is the 79th episode overall and the 27th from the third season.It premiered on January 6,2017. Overview Cedric takes Sofia to Hexley Hall after she learns the color of her amulet was not the only thing changed. Plot Sofia is in her room at Enchancia Castle playing "Clover Says" with Clover. While playing, Sofia states "I wish I were a rabbit", and she suddenly turns into one, to both her and Clover's shock. Sofia deduces that her Amulet gave her the power to transform into animals. After she changes back, Sofia confides in Clover how, ever since she freed Princess Elena from it, her Amulet has been acting differently and goes to see Cedric. Cedric is in his workshop making an Enchanted Painting of Hexley Hall when he accidentally gets Wormwood trapped inside it. Sofia comes in and helps Cedric get Wormwood out before discussing to him about the events in Avalor and how the Amulet has been acting different. At Wormwood's suggestion, Cedric decides to take her to Hexley Hall. Cedric confides to Wormwood how he is taking her there so he can learn all the Amulet's secrets and then take it for himself. Sofia, Cedric, and Wormwood arrive at Hexley Hall. On the way inside, Sofia notes that Wormwood has been complaining about Cedric non-stop and asks him what is going on, to which he tells her that it is because he is a buffoon who embarrasses him non-stop. Sofia tells him that Cedric never says a bad thing about him to which Wormwood retorts "Why would he? I'm perfect." Upon getting inside, Sofia notes how Hexley Hall is like Royal Prep, to which Cedric adds "Only better. Much better." They meet up with Grimtrix the Good, the Headmaster of Hexley Hall. When Grimtrix asks why they have come, Cedric lies by stating he is helping Sofia with a homework assignment for Alchemy Class by bringing her to the library. Wormwood notes that anyone can tell he is lying. Grimtrix's weasel, Wriggley, suddenly appears and invites him to lunch with the other familiars in the congruities, to which he agrees before going with Sofia and Cedric to Hexley Hall's library. Once there, Sofia and Cedric find a book that reveals that the Amulet of Avalor was made in the Kingdom of Maru. Cedric tells Sofia that since she has freed Elena from the Amulet she is now in control of the powers of the Amulet which the book says is unbelievable. During an experiment, Sofia learns that she must see the animal she wants to transform into in order to activate her animal transformation power. Wriggley comes in and escorts Wormwood to the congruities, where the other familiars mock him for having such a poor master and brag about how great their masters are. To make them be quiet, Wormwood tells them that Sofia has the Amulet of Avalor. This proves to be a mistake as this makes Wriggley, Pumpkin, and Chester decide to steal it for their masters. Realizing his mistake, Wormwood goes to warn Sofia. Wormwood finds Sofia in the library and warns Sofia that the other familiars are after her Amulet. Wriggley, Pumpkin, and Chester appear and try to steal the Amulet. Sofia, Wormwood, and Cedric flee to the Potion Room, where Cedric accidentally spills a Floating Potion on himself and a Speaking Potion on Wormwood. Sofia deduces that Wormwood told them about her Amulet. Cedric decides they have to leave immediately. On the way out, Wriggley steals the Amulet and escapes. Sofia is so angry that she blurts out to Cedric that Wormwood was the one who told them about her Amulet. Cedric asks Wormwood, who he can now understand, if that is true and Wormwood admits it is. Angry and feeling betrayed, Cedric tells Wormwood that they are finished and leaves to help Sofia get her Amulet back. They pursue Wriggley to the Wandetorium. Sofia helps Cedric by handing him the wands in the room. Wormwood appears and makes Wriggley stand still long enough for Cedric to zap her with the Stand Still Wand. Sofia gets her Amulet back, and Cedric reconciles with Wormwood. Grimtrix appears and reveals that he knew about the Amulet of Avalor all along and is after it so he can use it to take over a kingdom. He then tries to steal the Amulet with his crystal ball. Sofia overcomes the pull by using the Amulet to turn herself into a bulldog. The reversal causes Grimtrix's Crystal Ball to get destroyed when she yanks it to the ground. Wormwood, Cedric, and Sofia then escape using the Floating Potion. They then get into the coach and go home. Cast *Ariel Winter as Princess Sofia *Jess Harnell as Cedric the Sorcerer *Wayne Brady as Clover *Jim Cummings as Wormwood *Keith Ferguson as Chester *Billy West as Grimtrix *Katherine Von Till as Wriggley Trivia *In Canada, it premiered on October 28, 2016 . *The episode's events take place after the crossover. *It mistakenly has the number and airdate of Camp Wilderwood. *The first schedule was on December 2016. *The episode title has the same name of the location in Substitute Cedric. *Using the amulet, Sofia can now transform into any animal she sees at will. She uses this ability to turn into a bunny, a raven and a bulldog in this episode. *Princess Elena is mentioned in the episode. Gallery Hexley Hall 1.jpg Hexley Hall 2.jpg|Sofia Dances With Clover Hexley Hall 4.jpg|"I wish a was a rabbit" Sofia Wishes To Be A Rabbit.jpg|The Amulet Gives Sofia A New Power Hexley Hall 7.jpg|Sofia Changes Back Into A Human Hexley Hall 9.jpg Hexley Hall 10.jpg Hexley Hall 12.jpg Hexley Hall 13.jpg Hexley Hall 15.jpg Hexley Hall 16.jpg Hexley Hall 19.jpg Hexley Hall 21.jpg Hexley Hall 23.jpg Hexley Hall 24.jpg Hexley Hall 25.jpg Hexley Hall 27.jpg Hexley Hall 28.jpg Hexley Hall 30.jpg Hexley Hall 31.jpg Hexley Hall 33.jpg Hexley Hall 34.jpg Hexley Hall 36.jpg Hexley Hall 39.jpg Hexley Hall 40.jpg Hexley Hall 41.jpg Hexley Hall 43.jpg Hexley Hall 44.jpg Hexley Hall 45.jpg Hexley Hall 46.jpg Hexley Hall 47.jpg Hexley Hall 49.jpg Hexley Hall 50.jpg Sofia.the.First.S03E27.Hexley.Hall.WEB-DL.x264.AAC 13110.jpg Sofia.the.First.S03E27.Hexley.Hall.WEB-DL.x264.AAC 13220.jpg Sofia.the.First.S03E27.Hexley.Hall.WEB-DL.x264.AAC 13690.jpg Sofia.the.First.S03E27.Hexley.Hall.WEB-DL.x264.AAC 28266.jpg Sofia.the.First.S03E27.Hexley.Hall.WEB-DL.x264.AAC 30039.jpg Sofia.the.First.S03E27.Hexley.Hall.WEB-DL.x264.AAC 30045.jpg Sofia.the.First.S03E27.Hexley.Hall.WEB-DL.x264.AAC 30050.jpg Sofia.the.First.S03E27.Hexley.Hall.WEB-DL.x264.AAC 30055.jpg Sofia.the.First.S03E27.Hexley.Hall.WEB-DL.x264.AAC 13085.jpg Sofia.the.First.S03E27.Hexley.Hall.WEB-DL.x264.AAC 30060.jpg Sofia.the.First.S03E27.Hexley.Hall.WEB-DL.x264.AAC 30065.jpg Sofia.the.First.S03E27.Hexley.Hall.WEB-DL.x264.AAC 30075.jpg Sofia.the.First.S03E27.Hexley.Hall.WEB-DL.x264.AAC 25004.jpg Sofia.the.First.S03E27.Hexley.Hall.WEB-DL.x264.AAC 25015.jpg Sofia.the.First.S03E27.Hexley.Hall.WEB-DL.x264.AAC 29200.jpg Sofia.the.First.S03E27.Hexley.Hall.WEB-DL.x264.AAC 30080.jpg Sofia.the.First.S03E27.Hexley.Hall.WEB-DL.x264.AAC 30085.jpg Sofia.the.First.S03E27.Hexley.Hall.WEB-DL.x264.AAC 30090.jpg Sofia.the.First.S03E27.Hexley.Hall.WEB-DL.x264.AAC 30095.jpg Sofia.the.First.S03E27.Hexley.Hall.WEB-DL.x264.AAC 30100.jpg Sofia.the.First.S03E27.Hexley.Hall.WEB-DL.x264.AAC 30105.jpg Sofia.the.First.S03E27.Hexley.Hall.WEB-DL.x264.AAC 30110.jpg Sofia.the.First.S03E27.Hexley.Hall.WEB-DL.x264.AAC 30115.jpg Transcript Category:Episodes Category:Season 3